petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hideeni
While walking around Pet Society you may find Hideeni (also called The Great Hideeni '''and '''Hide and Seek Hideeni), a mysterious solid black animal in costume who claims to be an expert at Hide and Seek. He can be found in your house, in friends' houses, in the neighborhood or in shops. When you click on him, you have "found" him. Hideeni was introduced to Pet Society in October 2009. If you or your neighbors have a Hideeni Magnet,he'll always be around in the room it's in. The Hideeni Magnet is described as a black cat with blue eyes sitting a pink bow at the back of it's neck. There are hearts floating over it's head. You can collect gifts from Hideeni from your Facebook news feed. These gifts cannot be gifted by standard gifting (sending it to a friend through your chest), but they can be recycled and sold. These items are best kept as either decoration or as a collection. Finding Hideeni Hideeni is found all over the game! You can find him in the following places: * Houses: He can appear in a room in your house or rooms of friends who you are visiting. The only way to make him go away from the room is to either leave the room and come back, or click on him. Some players find it very annoying to discover him in their bedroom or bathroom. For people who don't want Hideeni to appear in specific rooms, they can purchase the Hideeni Repellent and place it in those rooms. For those who love Hideeni (or just want their friends to post lots of feeds), you can buy the Hideeni Magnet. * Shops: When scrolling through a shop, sometimes you will find him hanging out around the items! * Around the Neighborhood Page: You can see a little icon of Hideeni standing around this map. Sometimes it can be hard to tell him apart from your other friends. After being found, Hideeni asks if you would like to give a gift to your friends. If you accept, Pet Society will post on your wall in Facebook. The posting of the gift is displayed in your news feed where your friends can see it and click the link to claim the gift. Be quick to find the post, as the gifts are exclusive to the first 3-5 people who click on the feed. Note that even though you found Hideeni, you cannot get the special gift yourself -- you can only receive gifts from other friends' news feeds. Be generous and click post! Sometimes you will have difficulty getting that last item in the collection Hideeni is giving out, or you just don't have enough friends posting gift links. For cases like this, you can buy the CC Hideeni Cake Bribe, a cake that you can feed to Hideeni. After eating the cake, Hideeni will directly give you one of his items as a gift. Hideeni also appears when the Shops are loading. Hideeni Costumes If you love Hideeni's outfits, you can buy copies of each of his past costumes by buying Hideeni's Costume Mystery Boxes in the Mystery Shop. hideeni_chicken.png|'Chicken Hideeni' : October 23 - November 18, 2009 hideeni_turkey.png|'Turkey Hideeni' : November 19, 2009 - February 3, 2010 Hideeni 2.PNG|'Tiger Hideeni' February 4 - March 11 2010 hideeni_easter_bunny.png|'Easter Bunny Hideeni' : March 12 - April 22, 2010 hideeni_spacesuit.png|'Spacesuit Hideeni' : April 23 - June 3, 2010 hideeni_world_cup.png|'World Cup Hideeni' : June 4 - July 16, 2010 hideeni_octopus.png|'Octopus Hideeni' : July 29 - September 8, 2010 hideeni_pineapple.png|'Pink Pineapple Hideeni' : September 9 - October 13, 2010 hideeni_pumpkin.png|'Pumpkin Hideeni' : October 14 - November 3, 2010 hideeni_monkey.png|'Monkey Hideeni' : Nov. 4 - Dec. 8, 2010 hideeni_snowball.png|'Snowball Hideeni' : December 9, 2010 - January 19, 2011 hideeni_pink_duck.png|'Pink Duck Hideeni' : February 3, 2011 - April 13, 2011 hideeni_easter_egg.png|'Easter Egg Hideeni' : April 14 - May 12, 2011 Hideeni_pink_bubble_outfit.png|'Bubble Bath Hideeni' : May 13 - June 23, 2011 hideeni_clown.png|'Clown Hideeni' : August 5, 2011 - September 5, 2011 Hideenie.PNG|'Halloween Hideeni' : September 6 - December 7, 2011 Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 8.35.25 AM.png|'Helper Elf Hideeni' : December 8 - January 4, 2012 Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.30.46 AM.png|'Nesting Dolls Hideeni' : January 5, 2012 - July 2012 hideeni.PNG|'Adventurer Hideeni' July 2012 - 12 October Hideeni Trivia Hideeni has a number of unique characteristics that separate him from the other neighborhood characters. *He is the only character that can change his location. *He is the only one to change clothes. *He is only one of two characters who are is black in color - the other one is the Mystery Shop owner, although is hooded so it's not known for sure what color he really is, or who he is. Could also be Hideeni *Along with the Mayor, he is the only other character who doesn't have a store and the only other character who gives free gifts to players. *You can bathe him. He will have no expression when you bathe him, and you will not get coins or paw points for doing this. *You can feed him. Strangely, his face disappears when you feed him and reappears when he finishes the food you fed him. The reason is, his color is dark black. *Hideeni's name originates from Houdini and hiding. List of Hideeni Gifts Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Free Gifts Category:Male Pets